The Love Bug: A Romeo And Juliet Story
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: Another valentine treat for all. Shino, It's great you're in love, but why does it have to be a girl you know your family won't accept; and vice versa. Good luck telling your parents, or are you planing to keep this romance a secret? ShinoXOC
1. You Again!

**Shadow Dragon13: Konichiwa, Shadow Dragon13 is back again with my annual Valentines Day story. Sorry for the long delay for chapter 3 of _Naruto, The Untold Story _I-**

**Hojo: She's had major writers block.**

**Shadow Dragon13: Well thanks Hojo, I was about to tell them that. **

**Kitsuna: She wished for you to enjoy this story while she writes chapter 3 of ours. **

**Shadow Dragon13: Yes, yes I do. **

**Hiro: So please sit back, relax, and enjoy Shadow Dragon13's newest creation, _The Love Bug: A Romeo and Juliet Story._**

**Shadow Dragon13: Please do.**

**Kita: Shadow Dragon13 doesn't own Naruto. Just the story and Ayame. **

"Yo Shino," Kiba called to his teammate, trying to get his attention. Shino didn't respond and continued to keep his gaze on the empty space in front of him.

"Hey Shino, can you hear me?" Kiba asked as he waved his hand in Shino's face.

"What is it!" Shino snapped, already annoyed with his teammate.

"Wow man, no need to get all snappy," Kiba told him in a defensive manner. "Hinata and I were just concerned about you."

"Well, you see Shino, you were very distant today and not acting like yourself," Hinata said softly. "We just wanted to know if everything is alright."

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry," Shino said before walking off, leaving them both behind.

"What's wrong with Shino, Kiba?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

Shino took the long way home that day. He only did that when he needed time to think. And during his walk that day, he only thought of one person, her. Yes her, the girl he had fallen for on a recent mission. He remembered her long silky brown hair as it swayed in the wind that day they met, and her lovely deep brown eyes as they stared at him with the intent to kill. But most of all, he remembered how well she handled the bees her clan was known for, like a general commanding an army. But unfortunately for him there was one problem, his family would forbid him from being with such a person, for the clans are still in a major feud.

"Oh, well," he said to himself. "It's not like I'll ever see her again."

Just then, a person ran into him, and fell as she bounced off him. She appeared to be the same age as Shino, wearing a brown hooded cloak only the hood had fallen off. It revealed her long silky brown hair and the Hidden Stone Village forehead protector she used to keep her hair back.

"Gomennasai, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized.

"It's you" Shino said, dumbstruck.

"What?" the girl questioned as she looked up at Shino. "Another one! Curses, I've got to get out of here before the others catch up with this one." She sprang to her feet and readied herself to sprint, but Shino stopped her before she took off.

"Unhand me" the girl demanded.

"What are you running from?" he asked.

"You of course, and your breather en." she told him.

"I'll help you" Shino said to her.

"And I'm supposed to believe you" she snorted. "How do I know you wont turn me to your clan?"

"Just trust me" he said.

She stared up into his dark sunglasses thinking of why he would want to help her. Was it a trap? Or was he telling her the truth. But what choice did she have? Did she want to have to fight the three Aburame clansmen on her tail, or the one currently gripping her wrist? With those odds, one person is better than three.

"Fine," she finally said. "Help me."

Shino looked around his surroundings, and instructed her to hide in the sushi shop next to them. She did as instructed and he stood outside, waiting for her pursuers.

"Hey Shino, have you seen any one suspicious come by here?" The man with the same kind of sunglasses as his asked.

"I don't recall" Shino lied.

"It's that girl from the Mamizuri Clan again" The second man said. "We think shes here to try and sabotage us again."

"Well, I did see a person pass by here not long ago," Shino told them. "He or she went that way." He pointed to the left.

"Thanks Shino," a third man said and the three of them took off in that direction.

Shino entered the sushi shop and found the girl sitting at the bar by herself.

"So you're here to destroy us again, huh?" Shino asked her.

"Well, yes and no" She replied. "As you figured out, my clan did send me here on an important mission involving yours. But, my true mission is to stop this senseless fighting."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Shino asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue" she sunk in her seat.

"Gomennasai, but may I ask what your name is," said Shino.

"My name is Mamizuri Ayame" the girl replied. "And you?"

"I am Aburame Shino" he told her.

"Shino, well it's nice to officially meet you," said Ayame.

"Ditto"

The two exit the shop and continue to get to know each other while walking around the village, and keeping an eye out for any other Aburame clansmen. The trio they ran into earlier only appeared once more, and they followed the same procedure from before.

"Thanks again" Ayame said.

"It's no trouble" replied Shino.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. What about you?" Shino asked.

"I'll be staying at the inn here. After all, my mission is not done," Ayame told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye darling" Shino said, obviously not thinking.

"What did you say?" Ayame quickly turned to face him.

"Nothing, nothing," Shino quickly said, embarrassed.

The two then part ways and leave for home.

**Shadow Dragon13: Well, how'd you like it? I know, Shino is a bit OOC but I had to do it. **

**Hojo: Yeah, you HAD to do it.**

**Shadow Dragon13: Shut Up Hojo! Any way, I'm sure you noticed some Japanese words in here. Here are the translations:**

**Konichiwa - Hello**

**Gomennasai - I'm sorry**

**Shadow Dragon13: And that's it for now. I'll be using more later. **

**Hiro: Please R&R. **

**Kitsuna: Remember, no flames.**

**Kita: And thank you for reading.**


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**Shadow Dragon13: Sorry for the long delay readers. My-**

**Hojo: Her computer was broken.**

**Shadow Dragon13: Well thanks Hojo, I was abou-**

**Hiro: So she wasn't able to update.**

**Shadow Dragon13: Now you're interup-**

**Kitsuna: And the story was deleted from her computer.**

**Shadow Dragon13: What is up with everybody tod-**

**Kita: So please enjoy what she was able to remember. **

**Shadow Dragon13: Do what she said. **

**All: Shadow Dragon13 owns nothing but the plot and Ayame. **

**--**

Shino lay awake in his bed that night, for he couldn't get the face of Ayame out of his head. Not only did he think about his latest crush, he also continued to plot out in his head of why she had come to Konoha in the first place. Was she really going to betray her clan to stop the family feud or was she going to carry out her "mission" he had no idea about?

"I don't know if I can trust her," he sighed as he then turned to his side and faced the window of his bedroom.

The curtains began to flutter as a cool breeze entered the room. He felt it graze his face and watched as the full moons light poured in through the fluttering curtains.

"I want to trust her, but I don't know if I can" he said to himself as he turned away from the window.

"She is my enemy, but then again…"

He turned yet again and now laid on his stomach. He then buried his face into his pillow and continued to meditate on the subject until he grew tired and fell asleep.

--

Across town Ayame was having a hard time sleeping. She thought about what her mother had told her before she left on her mission.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ayame my dear, I am sending you on an important mission to gather information on the notorious, Aburame clan of Konohagakure," Her mother said to her. "You do know who the Aburame Clan is, don't you?"_

"_Hai, Okaasan. They are the ones who destroyed our reputation, and as a result, Iwakagure kicked us out," replied Ayame._

"_Precisely my dear," Her mother said. "Now, you know what to do."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"According to Okaasan, the Aburame Clan were horrible people and hated us," She said to herself. "But why did that Shino kid help me out today."

She sat up in her bed and continued to meditate on the situation.

"I don't understand. We are enemies, doesn't he know that?"

She now stood off of the bed and walked over to the window of her room. She opened the curtains and peered out of the window and gazed upon the sleeping village. She then opened the window and felt a cool breeze sneak past her upon its entry. She stared out the window as she continued to think about Shino, and the kindness he showed her today. She pictured his mysterious face, which was hidden behind his high collar and sunglasses, but that was what she liked about him.

"Wait, I can't be falling in love with him," she said to herself. "He is my enemy, and my clan is counting on me to fulfill this mission. But then again, I don't want to do anything that might hurt Shino."

She climbed back into the bed and threw the covers over her face.

"I'm so confused," she said before finally drifting off to sleep.

--

**Shadow Dragon13: Sorry it's short, but that's what I had done before my computer died on me. Gomen, gomen. (gets down on knees and starts begging for your forgiveness) I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**Hojo: Alright SD, they get it. **

**Shadow Dragon13: (continues to beg)**

**Hiro: Well, I'll give you the translations to this chapters words. **

**Hai – Formal way of saying yes**

**Okaasan – Mother**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Kitsuna: Please don't forget to review. Remember, no flames. **

**Kita: And thanks again for reading and supporting Shadow Dragon13.**


	3. I'm Not Telling

**Kitsuna: Konichiwa readers, Shadow Dragon13 isn't here yet so I'm going to do the introduction in her place. **

**Kita: Where is she?**

**Kitsuna: I don't know, she was on her way here last time I checked. **

**Hojo: That's just great. She expects us to be here early, but she gets to take her sweet time. **

**Hiro: Hojo, will you stop with the sarcasm. You're not helping. **

**Shadow Dragon13: Guys, I'm here.**

**Hojo: 'Bout time SD. **

**Kitsuna: Shut up Hojo. (to Shadow) Do you have it?**

**Shadow Dragon13: (panting) Yes, here it is.**

**Kita: (takes the papers) And just as we promised, here's chapter 3. **

**--**

Shino woke up very groggy the next morning. He didn't seem to sleep very well with the constant image of his crush hovering around inside his head all night. But, nevertheless, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his sunglasses along the way. He placed them in their rightful place on his face as soon he was standing next to his bed. Next he threw on his high collared jacket as he made it over to the exit.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, otousan," Shino greeted his father as he ran into him in the hall.

"Ohayoo, Shino," Shibi replied.

"I can't talk right now. My team is probably waiting for me," Shino said to his father as he passed him.

"Just one thing, Shino," Shibi told his son.

Shino stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father.

"The Mamizuri are back again. Please keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Hai, Otousan."

And with that, Shino left the house in a hurry.

As he told his father, his teammates, Kiba and Hinata, were on their way over to his house.

"Oi, Shino," Kiba called out to his teammate. Akamaru barked happily.

"Ohayoo, Shino kun," Hinata politely said.

"Un" Shino replied as the three of them walked down the road.

"So Shino, are you feeling any better from yesterday?" Hinata shyly asked while breaking the silence that was going on for a while.

Shino didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of Ayame.

"Yo Shino, Hinata asked you a question," Kiba barked.

"What?" Shino finally said.

"Hinata asked you a question" Kiba answered.

"Gomen Hinata, what was your question?" Shino asked her.

"Are you feeling any better from yesterday?" She asked him again.

"Yes, I'm fine," was his answer.

The trio walked the rest of the way in silence. When they made it to their destination, they noticed it was already occupied.

"Aw man, looks like someone beat us here," Kiba pouted.

"I've never seen her before. Did she just move here?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, she's new to me too," Kiba answered. "Do you know her Shino?"

Shino didn't respond. He just blushed as he stared at Ayame. She was in the field doing her yoga exercises at the time.

Kiba observed his teammates odd behavior until he came up with a conclusion.

"Oh I get it," he taunted as a large grin formed on his face.

"What?" Shino questioned.

"Nothing" Kiba continued to grin.

"What? Tell me," Shino said, a little annoyed.

"It's not like you don't know," Kiba taunted.

Hinata, now interested, turned her attention on her teammates.

"What are you getting at Kiba?" Shino said, annoyed.

"You like her don't you," Kiba taunted as he held out his right pinky.

"What? Don't be absurd. I don't even know her," Shino quickly lied.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Shino kun," Ayame greeted.

Team eight simultaneously jumped, for their visitor took them by surprise.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Ayame san," Shino nervously said.

"My sources indicate that you already met," Kiba whispered into Shino's ear.

"Hajimemashite, boku wa Inuzuka Kiba desu" he greeted her.

"Hai, Hajimemashite Kiba kun" replied Ayame.

"And this is Hinata" Kiba presented his teammate.

"Doozo yoroshiku, Hinata san" Ayame said with a smile.

"Hai" Hinata shyly said.

"And I'm assuming you already know Shino" Kiba announced.

Ayame simply nodded.

"So what's your relation with Shino?" Kiba asked.

"We're friends," Ayame replied with a smile.

"Ok," Kiba said, still suspicious.

"Well, I have to go now. Sayoonara," Ayame waved to them as she ran off.

"Sayoonara, Ayame san," Team eight called to her.

"Right then, let's begin our training," Shino suggested as he walked into the field.

"What do you think is wrong with Shino kun?" Hinata whispered to Kiba.

"I think he's in denial of his feelings," Kiba replied.

--

**Shadow Dragon13: Well, that's it for now, I'll have chapter 4 up soon, so hang in there readers. **

**Kitsuna: And today, we'll have Hojo present the translations of this chapters words. **

**Hojo: Why do I get the long one?**

**Kitsuna: Because Shadow said you had to. **

**Hojo: Alright fine, no use in arguing with the boss. Ok, here are this chapter's translations. And there's a lot this time. **

**Ohayoo gozaimasu – formal way of saying good morning**

**Otousan – father**

**Ohayoo – casual way of saying good morning**

**Un – casual way of saying yes**

**Gomen – casual way of saying I'm sorry**

**Hajimemashite, boku wa Inuzuka Kiba desu. – How do you do, I am Kiba.**

**And here's the break down for this one.**

**Hajimemashite - How do you do**

**Boku – I (used only by men)**

**Wa – no meaning. It's the particle used after the subject in a sentence. **

**Desu – to be**

**Doozo yoroshiku – Nice to meet you**

**Sayoonara – good bye**

**And there's this chapters translations. Man was that long. **

**Kita: Don't forget to review before you leave. Remember, no flames please.**

**Hiro: And we all thank you for your support. **


End file.
